A Weird Dream
by wiccanproud
Summary: A dream that I had. Same dream for a month... Anyways What happens when Bellas friends turn on her and the Cullens help her. read and find out


**A Weird Dream**

** My Point Of View**

Edward and I had been dating for a month now. Alice, Jasper, Emmett and I had been friends for almost 5 months. I had lost almost all my friends due to parental stupidity. Two of my former friends really hated me.

One day, I was in History class, when I realized that I forgot my homework in my locker. I went to my locker with my headphones in my ears, nobody cares about the no electronics policy so it's not regularly enforced. Then, out of nowhere, my two former best friends attacked me. I didn't scream because I didn't think I would be able to. They kicked, punched and slammed my head into my locker. I knew I had to get away so I fought back.

I got away from them and before I got to the hallway that leads to the office, I pass out from the pain.

**Edward's Point Of View**

I was in History with Bella. She said that she forgot her homework in her locker and asked the teacher if she could go to her locker. I could hear the thoughts of two of her former friends and they were revenge ridden and really mean for two people who supposedly cared about her. I asked the teacher if I could go to the bathroom and she said, "After Bella gets back, okay Edward." I knew she wouldn't be back for a while, with what I knew would be a horrible attack. It was already 3 minutes into the attack when I finally convinced the teacher to let me go. I got to her right as she went unconscious. She had a huge gash on her forehead, a cut lip, bruises, a broken leg. That was all I could see but that didn't mean that was it for injuries.

I called Carlisle, who picked up on the first ring. He said, "**Edward aren't you supposed to be in class**?" "Yes, and I was but Bella was attacked and the stupid teacher wouldn't let me get to her. It's bad Carlisle." **"Calm down and bring her here as fast as you can. I'll be ready when you get here. I'll see what I can do."** "Thank you Carlisle. I'll see you in ten minutes. Bye" I picked Bella up and started running at human speed towards my car. Her breathing was shallow yet labored, which only made me run faster towards my car. I didn't even care if I get in trouble for skipping because I had a good reason to. I mean my girlfriend was just attacked and is really hurt.

When I got to my car I opened my door and gently put Bella in the passenger seat. I hurriedly put my car into reverse and then drive. Speeding out of the high school parking lot, I drove home as fast as my car would go. Silently and desperately hoping that Bella would be okay both physically and mentally. I sped up to my house and ran as fast as I could up to Carlisle's office. I gently laid her on a table in Carlisle's office and after kissing her forehead I left to call the school to explain why I had left. "**Hi, this is Edward Cullen. I'm sorry I ran out of school before signing out but I had a family emergency and really needed to get home**." "It's alright dear. Would you like me to tell your family?" "**Yes please but tell them they need to stay in school please**." "Sure honey. I hope everything is okay." "**Me too. Thank you, but I have to go now. Have my family call my dad please**." "You're welcome and I can do that. Have a nice day." I hung up and went to go watch some television whilst Carlisle worked on helping Bella.

**Carlisle's Point Of View**

I wasn't expecting the call from Edward when he was supposed to be in school. He was frantic and I asked him to calm down even though I could understand what he was saying because we were vampires. I told him to get here as fast as he could and that I would be ready when he got here. She had 3 broken ribs, extremely minor internal bleeding that would stop on its own, a broken leg, separated shoulder, a bad gash on her forehead that would need stitches, a cut lip, bruises covering almost her entire body and a possible concussion. I decided to start with the bleeding first. I stitched her lip and forehead. Then I went on to her broken ribs and taped them up. Followed by her broken leg and separated shoulder. I couldn't help but feel bad for her. Her own friends turned on her and could've possibly killed her. Until she wakes up there's no way to know why this happened.

Before she woke up I called the school and asked to talk to the principal. "Hello, this is Dr. Cullen. I'm calling to inform you that Isabella Swan was attacked today while she was at her locker by two of her former friends. I don't have the names but when she wakes up I'll give them to you." "Is Isabella okay?" "I would like to say yes but right now I don't have the answer to that question. She is stable but she is unconscious." "Oh my, I will punish the two girls that did this. Please keep me updated." "Can do, I have to go check on her now. I'll call you with the two girls' names. Bye."


End file.
